


Goblin Slayer: Levi

by Kumikoko



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf Armin, F/M, Goblins, M/M, Manga Crossover, Rogue Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: An ancient elven prophecy dictates that when virgin blood is spilled on an altar before the goddess, the goblins will rise again. Only one elf, pure of heart, can save the world, alongside his dashingly handsome rogue side-kick.





	1. Virgin Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the Goblin Slayer manga yet? I think I might obsess over this. And true to the Goblin Slayer manga, this fanfiction is a little rapey, so, bare with me? The plot is good, I swear.

**Goblin Slayer: Levi**

Mylithalas.

The sanctuary of the elves. Their village was vast, stretching across the mountains of old. They had thrived here since the beginning of time, when the goddess was in the flesh, and personally bestowed them with magical affinity’s to help preserve their land. The elements that were entrusted to the elves were fire, water, earth, air, and ice. These gifts were given to the elves when they became sixteen.

One elf did become sixteen this chilly, November day. His name was Armin Arlert and he had the misfortune to be born in the winter months. It was said that the goddess did not favor those born in the winter months, because they were inclined to freeze to death. Armin had lived, and endured, but the misfortune followed him throughout life, beginning when the other children refused to play with him because he was ‘bad luck.’

Whether the superstitions were true or not, Armin’s parents abandoned him a few years after the bullying began. Elves did not want to associate themselves with someone they deemed to be ‘cursed.’ His parents had been no different. They had claimed they wanted to adventure through the world and bring it to life with their magic, but Armin knew better.

They left him alone because they were ashamed of him, and like him, they had been exiled from meetings and parties for having given birth to Armin. When they left, Armin was reluctantly taken in by the church. The pastors were the only ones who tried to encourage Armin that the goddess made no mistakes, but Armin felt they weren’t sincere. They were simply performing their priestly duties, and he was the epitome of a charity case.

But now, not even the pastors were around to congratulate Armin on becoming sixteen. He would have to meet with the goddess by himself, and that thought was daunting for a lonely boy who felt left out of the wonderous world around him. It was fantastical and magical, yet he didn’t feel as if he belonged here, not even as he timidly headed up the stairs to the church. It was not like he had not spend most of his childhood in this very church, but everything was different now that this was the one day the goddess was ‘supposed’ to listen to her elves.

The doors of the church seemed taller today, and Armin couldn’t help but to feel insignificant. A part of him didn’t want to enter the church to start the ceremony at all. Since no one was around, he was sure that he could fake it, and even lie to say that the goddess rejected him. No one would question him further. They’d look at him with pity, and disdain and then the conversation would be over.

Some of the elves claimed that the goddess spoke to them when they entered the church. Armin did not want to hear her voice. He didn’t want to do any of this at all. This entire ceremony was for the elves, and while Armin knew he looked like an elf, he hadn’t been treated with the same grace, and dignity that everyone else had been treated with. There had to have been a mistake. Ceremonies like this weren’t meant for winter-babies.

Perseverance was something Armin had in spades, so despite his hesitations and fears, he pushed the large doors open and hated how they echoed. Armin stepped into the room, and slowly approached the stone altar with apprehension. If one of his friends had been here, Armin was sure that he wouldn’t feel as intimidated by the thought that the goddess could actually exist, and that she doomed him to a miserable life wrought with rejection. He would rather the myths be fables.

In front of him was the altar, and on the wall behind the alter, was a statue of the goddess with her six colored wings spread out. They represented, and were colored accordingly to fire, water, air, earth and ice. Armin noticed, not for the first time, a sixth wing, that was pure white. He had asked about it many times, but the elders and pastors had never been able to give him an answer as to why a sixth wing existed. They chalked it up to a design flaw. Still, Armin was curious to the wing, as he knelt down before the altar, and the goddess’s statue.

Here, Armin put his hands together and ducked his head, to assume the subservient position that was required for prayer. He began to pray, not unlike any other day—the pastors hit him if he didn’t pray regularly, so this was simply out of habit. There was nothing new he could say to the goddess who was supposed to know all anyways. The fast Armin finished the prayer, the sooner he was free to tell everyone that he had been rejected. That was the story he wanted to tell, because it would be easier then telling them that he was actually blessed after all.

At this point, Armin only cared about meeting his ‘destined one,’ and that was his designated prayer focus because a ‘destined one’ was someone whom he would form a precious bond with that even the gods could not sever. The everlasting romance intrigued Armin, who felt that all of his piety was never enough. He wanted the ‘destined one’ to fill the hole in his heart that his parents had made when they abandoned him to ‘cleanse the toxins out of the world.’ It was Armin’s belief that his ‘destined one’ would never leave him like they did.

Fate had other plans.

As Armin left the ethereal church, dressed in the light blue and white robe that had been passed down through generations, he sensed that something was amiss. The fantastic waterfalls, and huge, hulking, healthy trees were vibrant, but there was something sour in the air. He looked around, and told him that the uncomfortableness he felt was the disappointment of seeing again that no one had come to see him take the traditional dip into the goddess’s lake.

Of course Armin had knew no one would show, he hadn’t had delusions of grandeur, but he had hoped that someone would have came. People normally had parents for these events. Armin did not. He was on his own, and that left a heavy burden on his heart as he stepped into the warm water, fully dressed in his robe. Armin stepped into the chilly water, and lowered himself into the liquid. He took a breath of courage and ducked his head, while envisioning the goddess he worshipped for years. He had to trust her.

The sunlight illuminated him, and he felt his magical blessing surge through his body. A soft, surprised gasp left Armin, and as consequence, water filled his lungs. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Armin surfaced, coughing and sputtering as he swam back to shore, and hunched over the land to regain his breath. Only the waterfalls could be heard. He listened to them as power tickled through his nerves. Then birds began to squawk annoyingly.

Something was definitely wrong.

Green goblins, the size of human children were clamoring on to the lake’s shore. Alarmed, Armin pulled himself up on to the shore and surveyed the immediate area. _We’re under attack_. Armin realized, and hurried into the temple to shut the goblins out. _If they’re all the way out here, they must have infiltrated the rest of the village_. Armin thought and let out a shriek as the goblins pounded on the thick, marble doors.

As long as the doors were shut, Armin knew he was safe inside of the church, but he couldn’t help but to back way from the doors in utter terror. Goblins were known to eat men alive, and then kidnap the women and rape them. The goblins banged fiercely on the door, and made a noisy racket. Armin kept backing away, and then he heard footsteps behind him. A thick, calloused hand snatched Armin’s arm, and yanked him back. Armin yelped, and fell back against the wood trunk of the altar.

A huge, hulking troll-goblin climbed over Armin, one who was larger than an average human male. Armin shrank back with abject terror. These types of goblins had evolved from their stupid, shorter companions, and had evaded the blades of adventurers for years. They were cunning, and cruel. This one, however, was unlike anything Armin had ever seen before. The goblin had a hunched back, and still was taller than a high-elf. He had rancid breath, and astute eyes that caused dread to spread through Armin’s veins.

 _He must have slipped into the church when I went into the lake_. Armin realized, and with rising fear, he summoned up what magic he could into a bright, white ball of light that whacked the goblin in the face. The goblin’s head was knocked back, but the attack had merely surprised him. He roared in Armin’s face, exposing his foul breath, and jagged, yellow teeth. Armin’s blue eyes widened in terror, and panicked internally because the goddess, in her infinite wisdom, had not bestowed upon him a magic that was recognized as an offensive ability.

That ball of light was not hot like fire, cold like ice, thick and brown like the earth, nor was it green and light as the air was. Armin had never seen it before, but instinctively, he knew it was the sixth wing on the goddess, the one he had been curious about before. It was no wonder now, however, why this magic was lost to time. It had done nothing but angered the goblin, who was grabbing at his legs. Armin squealed with alarm and began to kick at the goblin.

Goblins liked tender meat—stomachs, and thighs were juicy, and soft to bite into.

Then the goblin hunkered down on top of Armin and pressed his nose against his neck, to inhale the scent of the flowers Armin raised from seeds. “Mmm…smells purty…” The goblin spoke—the goblin fucking spoke—as he caressed Armin’s face. Armin felt the color drain from his face. _He thinks I am a girl_. Armin worried, and pushed at the goblin’s chest with all of the power he could muster.

“Get off of me!” Armin yelled with terror as he twisted in an attempt to roll off of the stone slab to escape the goblin, who was running his fingers through Armin’s yellow hair. The goblin had other plans for Armin as he hoisted his legs over his shoulders, and then he rammed his hard cock into Armin’s vulnerable, puckered hole. “Ahhh!” Armin screamed, as the dick penetrated his defenseless hole, and split it open.

His precious, virgin blood trickled down his legs as the grunting goblin began to repeatedly pound his cock into Armin’s aching hole. The blood that wasn’t smeared on to Armin’s thighs dripped on to the wood slab, as testimony to the harrowing sin being committed within the confines of the church. “Your virgin blood will be spilled…” The goblin declared, in his guttural tone which was a stark contrast to Armin’s high-pitched screams that only goaded the horny goblin to fuck him harder. He had been so concerned about being eaten that he hadn’t even assumed that he was at risk of being raped.

Albeit naively, Armin had thought that goblins only raped women. It hadn’t occurred to him that goblins often got confused by elven men, because elven men were gorgeous, and feminine in a lot of ways. The goblin smashed their hips together, and had his hands over Armin’s wrists to keep his wrists pinned above his head and pressed to the wooden slab. Each vicious thrust jolted through Armin’s body, and caused him to jerk forwards. Then the goblin licked at Armin’s tears, and plunged his cock even further into Armin’s ravaged body, and then he simply stopped.

“Come, Elven Child. Now that your virgin blood is on the altar, I must assert my dominance over you in front of your whore of a goddess.” The goblin growled, as he snatched Armin’s hair, and dragged him off of the wooden slab. Armin gasped with fear and alarm as he was pulled off of the altar and was thrust before the goddess’s statue.

“No, no, she’s not mine—” Armin tried to say as a thick, rough hand was placed over his neck. He couldn’t push himself up, nor could he finish his sentence because his words morphed into an agonized scream as the goblin pushed his cock into his sore anus to resume the brutal sexual assault.

“Your divine, pure child is being defiled by I, Frogblin the 1st, yet you do nothing to spare him, you wicked wench.” The goblin taunted, to the goddess statue, as he entered Armin again, pummeling into him over, and over, and over again. Armin sobbed and scrabbled at the floor, essentially reaching to the goddess statue that overlooked the traumatic event. Frogblin lifted Armin’s hips up higher, and ravaged him while the other goblins pounded on the door, smelling the sex. He then spurt his seed into him.

Only then did the goblin get off of Armin, and headed for the doors. Armin stiffly rolled on to his side and sobbed, horrified that he had just been raped by a goblin. He let himself curl up on the ground, and weakly tried to push himself up. From his abused hole, blood, and cum dribbled out and trickled down his blood stained thighs. Armin set his hands over his face and cried, shocked at the harrowing experience he endured.

It didn’t even dawn on him why the goblin hadn’t hauled him over his shoulder until he heard the marble doors be pried open from the inside. The rapist goblin was letting the others _inside_. Raw terror made Armin weak in his knees. A cold chill spread through his body as he heard the awful, quick pitter-patter of many goblin feet. They were a noisy bunch, and they all had only one thought in their head; Sex. Since Armin was the only elf who was in the immediate area, he was their prime target. The goblins came at him from all sides, and although they were small, they were quick, and they knew what they were doing. Plus, they had a nasty habit of working together to get what they wanted.

“No, no no!” Armin sobbed fearfully as he tried hitting, and kicking at them. They pounced on him, grabbed at him, pulled at his limbs, and forced him down. These were the peck-peons of the goblins, and for all intents and purposes, they were the worst type of goblin, even though they weren’t actually very strong, but together, they were an adventurers nightmare.

One goblin, after the other, fervently raped Armin. They were quick, and brutal, offering Armin’s aching hole no reprieve from the vicious poundings of their cocks that were surprisingly large for such small creatures. Armin was held down for the entirety of the rapes, face down, ass up, just the way the goblins liked their victims. His tears, snot, and saliva pooled on to the ground around his face.

There was no reasoning, nor pleading with the goblins who couldn’t understand human speech. Larger ones could, to and extent, but these little ones only knew how to eat, breath, sleep, and fuck. Armin’s desperate, terrified cries of, “Help me,” where directed towards the goddess, whose statue grimly, and idly overlooked Armin being anally raped by grimy, slimy goblins. The green, warty creatures hooted, and guffawed as they pounded their cocks into Armin’s tight, warm hole.

When the goblins finished using Armin as a sexual plaything, they conversed with each other in their guttural noises. It was a primitive language only they understood. Then Armin’s trembling limbs were hoisted up, and he was hauled out of the church. Armin weakly tried to roll off of them, but they held his limbs tight in their rough clutches. He didn’t need to be told that they were carrying him to their nest. People who were taken to the goblin’s nest were rarely recovered.

That knowledge made Armin struggle against the goblins with every ounce of strength he could muster as they carried him into a dark cave. _Please, Goddess, save me. Don’t let them take me further in_! Armin prayed for the hundredth time, but no matter how piously he prayed, he was dragged deeper, and deeper into the cave. When the last light evaporated, Armin lost hope, and his faith.

What kind of goddess allowed him to be born during the winter months, and then bestowed upon him a unknown magic that only irritated goblins? Armin had no idea of where he was anymore, and could hear feminine screams. Some of them sounded familiar in the darkness, but with no light, Armin could not know for sure if he knew anyone else who had been abducted by the goblins.  Goblins didn’t kidnap individuals, they stole people away in numbers and hoarded them in their nests to fuck to death.

Armin was no exception. He was beautiful, and delicate, just as his sensual curves suggested, which meant that as soon as he was dropped to the ground, goblins—assumedly ones who were located in the nest—pounced on Armin and took unequal turns raping him. In the darkness, Armin couldn’t even begin to keep track of which goblin was on top of him, nor how many had ravaged him. Nor could he know how much time had passed.

For Armin, it felt like an slow eternity was passing by. It could have been minutes, or hours. Maybe days. He didn’t fucking know and that stressed him out even more then the painful rapes did. The Goblins sexually assaulted him frequently, that’s the only thing he did know. Although, the goblins had other sex toys in the form of assumedly human women and elves and they raped them periodically as well.  

A goblin’s hand was on the back of his neck, which made it impossible for him to lift up, and it deterred speech. His words were ultimately cut off with a scream, as a goblin entered him. The surprisingly large cock slammed into Armin’s virgin entrance, and penetrated him deeply. Armin’s body was rocked forwards with each punishing thrust. All he could do was cry.

Almost as soon as that goblin spurted his cum into Armin’s devirginized entrance, another goblin took it’s place, and pounded his cock into Armin’s sore hole. The goblins were little, but each thrust packed a wallop, one that made Armin’s hole ache from the brutal pounding it was receiving.

And then Armin was rolled on to his back, and a third goblin nestled himself between Armin’s legs, and entered him. There was no lubrication, and no love. Armin only felt pain, and terror as each goblin sexually assaulted him.

In the darkness, Armin could see nothing, nothing at all, which made it difficult, if not impossible for him to fight off the goblins that systematically, and repeatedly raped him. He had no concept of time, and when he wasn’t being sexually assaulted, he curled into a ball and sobbed while placing his hands over his ears in an attempt to drown out feminine screams.

Armin was powerless to push them off of him, even as they sodomized him over, and over, and over again. He quickly lost count of how many goblins pounced on him. The only thing he was sure about was that he would die here, of dehydration.

Water was all Armin could think about, as the brutal rapes continued. On top of the burning thirst, Armin was hungry, exhausted, and terrified all at the same time. His stomach ached with hunger, and his limbs were sore from being pulled at and held down in varying positions. If Armin slept, he was not aware of it. When he could think about something other than the pain and discomfort he was in, Armin prayed, and prayed to the goddess out of sheer desperation—not because he believed she would hear him.

At some point, he stopped praying to the goddess to save him. She obviously wasn’t listening to him. And he had been so devout…

If this was what betrayal felt like, Armin would rather die. No one was coming to save him—maybe someone would come for one of the women…but they had become rather silent. When another goblin entered his ass, Armin became angry with the goddess. She wasn’t protecting him. No one was. Armin could only hope that death would be quick, because the agonizing rapes didn’t stop. There was nothing Armin could do to protect himself. He writhed, squirmed, wiggled, and struggled, but the large goblin continued to rape him anally.

Pitch darkness consumed Armin’s vision, and his mind. He could only wait for death’s embrace.

. . .

Mylithalas, the elven village of legends was rumored to house an extraordinary treasure. If the rumors were true, Levi Ackerman was not going to leave Mylithalas empty handed. As a rogue ranger, with a silver tag, he could, and would swipe any treasure that interested him. Whatever treasures Mylithalas had to offer, Levi would figure them out. He infiltrated Mylithalas during the night, and kept to the shadows to avoid detection.

The village was nerve-wrackingly quiet, even considering the moon was high in the sky. There was a creep-factor in the air that made Levi apprehensive. He paused at a fork in the dirt road, and looked both ways. In the distance, there was a statue of the elven goddess.

 _A church_. Levi realized, and headed straight for it because churches often housed ancient treasures. A small lake acted as a deterrent to the church. Levi stepped around the lake, taking the long way to the spiritual building. He craned his neck up at the statue and briefly wondered if the statue would lead to a treasure. Then he noticed dark, dried drips on the ground. _Blood_? Levi followed the small stains on the ground with his eyes, and figured that an injured person had been carried either into the church, or away from it.

Even the fact that the blood was rather fresh did not bother Levi because people got hurt all the time, and healers were scarce. He did make note of the blood, since as an adventurer he had been trained not to overlook details. Levi scouted the church by peeking into a few windows. The main room—the room he wanted, was empty. That was all he needed to know for the moment, and returned to the marble doors. Levi pushed them open just enough that he could slip inside. He shut them, and then padded quietly towards the goddess statue that was on the wall.

Dark stains on the altar made Levi stop abruptly. _Holy fuck, are they performing religious sacrifices_? Levi wondered, and felt the apprehension rise within him. _Nah, fuck this shit. I’m fucking out_. Levi told himself and high-tailed himself out of the daunting church. He wanted no part of why there was dried blood on a altar. He had come across sacrificial rituals before and when he was younger, he was almost one of the victims of one.

No treasure was worth him getting caught up into a twisted sacrificial religious event. The blood indicated a sacrificial event could have already have happened, but Levi was not going to stick around to find out. He made haste out of the church and kept low to the ground to avoid detection. Levi ventured into the village to scavenge for food, or a new dagger to take with him to adventure to a new kingdom that hopefully wouldn’t have alarming churches.

With that in mind, Levi crept to the weapons store. The weapons shop was dark, and empty as Levi expected it would be at this time of night. He picked the lock, and pushed the door open. There were weapons propped up on the walls, and on shelves. Levi went straight for the daggers, and noticed one that caught his eye. It was an obsidian dagger, with a hilt made of diamonds. Levi snatched it and pocketed it.

A noise sounded behind him. Levi whirled around his heels and drew the weapon. A copper-skinned elf stood in the doorway, with his hands raised up in surrender. “Y-you’re tag…you’re a silver rank, a-aren’t you?” The elf asked timidly, eyeing the silver tag around Levi’s neck. Levi sighed irritably. People always had inane requests.

“What do you want, brat?” Levi snapped, knowing better than to shut a request out before he heard it.

“Two days ago our village was attacked by goblins. They stole a lot of our women and—”

“They’re dead.” Levi stated as he shoved the knife back into his pocket.

Slaying goblins was the number one request in every quest guild, and was the one common request that strangers had for people who had high-ranking tags like Levi.

“But they stole my best friend! He just turned sixteen—”

“ _He’s_ definitely dead.”  Levi affirmed, as he briskly pushed past the green-eyed elf. He couldn’t waste his time playing hero on victims who were abducted two days ago. Knowing the goblins, they fucked their female captives to death already and ate the boy.

“Please!” Pleaded the distraught elf, who grabbed Levi’s arm. Levi’s first instinct was to punch the elf out, but a scuffle might alert others so he restrained himself. “He means everything to me. I’ll—I’ll give you anything that I can.”

Only desperate people offered their all to strangers. Levi grit his teeth at the naivety the elf was expressing, and knew that if he didn’t solve the elf’s problems, he would charge into the goblin’s nest and get himself killed.

“You’re after Mylithalas’s ancient treasure?” Levi stopped. “ _He’s_ it!” The elf affirmed, his hands clenching into fists. “We have a legend.” He began, knowing he had Levi’s attention now, “It says that when the power of light is bestowed upon an elf, his pure blood will be spilled over the altar. When that happens, he’ll be engulfed in darkness…if he dies, we’ll all die. If he lives, he’ll have magic untold, that rivals any physical treasure.”

The power of light. Levi had heard rumors of it before, and if the light magic really had healing properties, Levi could stand to make a fortune off of using the kid. Levi turned towards the elf and extended his hand to him.

“On the off chance your friend is who you say he is, he’ll be coming with me. That is my price.” Levi  stated, and was a bit surprised at how fast the elf shook his hand.

“Deal.” He agreed, expressing no hesitation even though it meant he may never see his friend again.

“Good. What is your name?” Levi asked, needing a name to hunt the elf down if he wronged him in this transaction.

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.” The elf responded, and pulled his hand away. He was confident that Levi would find what he was looking for. Levi was satisfied with his answer.

“Levi.” Levi offered, and then turned to leave.

“His name is Armin.” Eren called, as Levi left under the cover of darkness.

. . .

The cave was dark, just the way Levi preferred it. He ventured deeper, and slaughtered every goblin that got in his way. A well placed slice to their throat, or a stab to their heart was all Levi needed to muster, since he was over-leveled for fighting goblins. His hidden ability was ‘thief’s eyes,’ which enabled him to see in the dark. With that activated, he made haste to the goblin’s den where prisoners were kept.

Levi crept into the den, and could make out at least twenty different bodies. Some of them were being raped, while others were still. At a first glance, all of the captives appeared to be female. Elven males were often beautiful, and fair-skinned, which only made Levi’s job harder. He knew he had just one chance at grabbing someone, and running. If he failed, he knew he’d have to fight off every damn goblin in the den.

That was something that he was wanting to avoid. Levi scanned the room again and then found the elf he was seeking. The elven boy was face down, ass up as a large hobgoblin sodomized him. A pointed ear, and short hair gave his identity away as the one Levi was meant to find.

 _Fuck. I am going to have to take all of them out_. Levi realized, and pulled out his dagger. He swiftly headed into the den, and began slashing at the goblins who were not raping people. The creatures who were sexually assaulting people were too busy raping to bother with defending their nest. A quick release was that important to them. Levi made quick work of the common goblins, and then turned to face the hobgoblin.

The hobgoblin was aware of Levi’s presence, and he must have finished with the elf because he was now armed with a wooden club. Wooden clubs were heavy, and packed a wallop, but they were slow. Levi’s agility and evasion were maxed out, which meant if he was careful, this fight would be easy. He ran at an angle to get behind the hobgoblin and swiftly thrust the original knife he had into the back of the goblin’s hobgoblin’s head.

A dying roar left the hobgoblin’s throat, and he crumpled to the ground. Levi knelt down and placed his hand near the elf’s nose. Soft, labored breath indicated the boy was still alive, after two days of sexual torture. Levi hauled him up, and carried him away from the den. The elf—Armin, was his name, based on what Eren said—groaned as he was moved, but upon sensing warmth, he nestled against Levi. It was no wonder, the boy was shivering from more then just fear.

Goblin caves were cold, from the lack of light, and heat from the sun. On Levi’s way out, he looked for the marks he made on the stone walls, and followed them out. The sun was bright, and the little elf began to stir, and groan. He buried his face against Levi’s jacket, and shivered harder now that they were exposed to the cold winds. Levi hurried away from the cave, and when he put enough distance between himself and the cave, He set Armin on to the cold ground, and gathered some firewood to create a fire.

What ever injuries Armin had, and discomforts he must have been feeling needed to be addressed before they continued their trek to a inn. With that in mind, Levi built a fire near the crick. He pulled his canteen off of his belt and filled it up in the crick before he raised Armin’s head up, and tilted the canteen so water could splash against his lips. Armin squeezed his eyes shut tighter, to block out the painful light, and swallowed the oncoming water greedily.

It was almost amazing to Levi how revitalizing a little bit of water could be to those who had been deprived of it. Armin drank too much, too fast. He ended up rolling on to his side, and coughed water out. At least the kid was alive, conscious, and responsive to basic bodily functions. Levi twisted the cap back onto the canteen and set it down. He pulled out a handkerchief and went to wet it in the crick while Armin’s breathing slowly returned to normal.

His face was pressed against the ground, while his dirty hair framed his face, in a way that blocked the sun out. Levi could only imagine how much discomfort the sun was bringing Armin, if he had really been underground for two days. The time spent underground as a captive must have felt like an eternity. Even now, they under the shade of a large pine tree, yet the darkened light did not seem to comfort Armin any. He had his hands clutching at his head, while his elbows further shielded out the light.

“Here.” Levi offered, as he dropped his coat on to Armin’s head. It was possibly the nicest thing he could have done, and he knew it, as he began to rub the wet handkerchief over Armin’s thighs. If there was one positive thing that Levi could say about the goblins was that they weren’t sick in the same way that humans were—they didn’t ejaculate on to their victims face, nor head as humans with a power complex, or a fetish, did. Goblins targeted the sexual holes, and ejaculated either inside of the victim, or just outside.

That made the clean-up easy. Levi only had to focus on the intimate parts of Armin’s body. If Armin had any qualms about being washed, he didn’t complain, nor fight against Levi. Levi assumed the light bothered Armin that much, and he was probably delirious from hunger, if Levi had to guess. Levi took a moment to look Armin over, and saw his fair skin was marred with bruises and claw marks. The blue and white robe was torn, and shredded in a lot of areas, but the garb was in tact and was able to cover his intimate parts.

There was no way to tell at the moment if the elf had any magical powers, and whether or not Levi was wasting his time. He just knew that this kid better have magic because he didn’t just slay a goblin den for a normal stranger. Levi pulled at the coat a little and adjusted it to cover a bit more of Armin’s body to warm him up a bit. Armin clutched the blanket tightly, and groaned in response to the adjustment of the coat, and struggled to keep a bit of the coat over his face.

No speech had sounded from him yet, but it did not deter Levi from speaking to him. “Armin, is it?” Levi questioned, since they had time to kill. He needed a break from the fighting he engaged in, and then from how far, and long he had carried the elf. Armin himself probably needed a moment to lay around and not be touched, or grabbed at. He did tense upon hearing, and recognizing his own name. “Your friend, Eren sent me after you. We had a deal, one you might not like.”

Honesty was the only way to build a relationship with someone. Armin needed to know that in exchange for his life, and potential magic, his ‘best friend’ had promised him to Levi. If Armin proved magicless, as Levi half expected him to be, he could sell him to slavers who would love a pretty elf, or a worker to work mines. That’s if the whorehouses wouldn’t want Armin’s exotic race in their rooms.

“Eren swore to me that you have the power of light magic and that you’re part of some elven prophecy. If you are who he says you are, you’ll accompany me across the lands as my personal healer. If you are a normal elf…I will sell you off as payment for slaughtering a goblin tribe.” Levi said, and heard an alarmed gasp sound from Armin. He was definitely listening, and was somewhat aware of the situation. Good. The water really did wake him up.

The afternoon sun was bright, and discouraged Armin from doing much in fear of how the light would hurt his sensitive eyes that had not been exposed to light for two days. His throat was sore, and a part of him couldn’t comprehend that the sexual torture was over. Hours ago, he would have given anything to be in the light again, but the light hurt, a lot.

“We’re going to find an guild to stay in for a few days while you recover. When you feel better, you will perform this magic your friend is convinced that you have.” Levi told Armin, while he put the fire out, and prepared them to set off again. Armin had no real response, even as Levi lifted him up and headed towards the last town he had visited before venturing to the elven city.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi realizes that Armin is his responsibility to care for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan nor the characters. I do not own Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer: Levi

Chapter 2: Mine

The room was dark. Armin pushed himself up, and looked around with alarm. _Was it a dream? Am I still in the goblin’s den_? Armin wondered with apprehension, and felt a cold sweat arise on to his skin. He listened for the pitter patter of goblins, or the ugly squishing, squelching noises of sex. A bit of silence met his ears, which was unusual for a goblin’s den. The more Armin listened, the more he heard faint human speech. His gaze was drawn to a crevice of yellow light.

Light meant freedom. Armin scrambled towards the dim light, and felt the earth disappear from underneath him. He fell, and collided with a cold, hard ground Armin shouted with surprise, and pain. His body ached, and the unexpected fall had hurt. The noise of hurried footsteps horrified Armin. _Oh no. I drew attention to myself_. Armin realized as fear crept into his heart, with the knowledge that the goblins would come for him. He remained as still as he could, although he knew that goblins had excellent eyesight in the darkness.

A burst of off yellow light temporarily blinded Armin, whose eyes were not adjusted to basic lighting after their captivity in the dark. Armin recoiled from the light with a pained hiss, and draped an arm over his eyes. “Ow…”

“You’re awake?” Armin heard a deep, suave voice say. He tried to look up, but the light made him shy away again. “Are you hurt?” Asked the stranger, as he plucked Armin off of the ground. Armin wanted to struggle until he inhaled a familiar musk that comforted him. Instead of fighting, Armin relaxed against the stranger, and pressed his face against him. He grabbed on to the man’s smooth shoulders, and was comforted that the guy was definitely not a goblin.

“Where am I? It’s so dark…” Armin muttered, concerned more with where he was, then with whom was holding him. He felt himself be laid down on something soft, and guessed it was a bed. _A bedroom_? _His bedroom_?

“Final Dragon Guild, located just below the Elven territory, and the goblin’s nest I eradicated.” He said, as he pulled his dark coat off of the curtains to let the fading light of day filter through the curtains. Armin immediately felt a little better that there was some type of light, no matter how dim. He sat up, pressed his feet together and faced the light. It was now that he could make out the shadowy shape of a young, short man with broad shoulders.

“You eradicated the goblins?” Armin questioned with surprise, and thought of the horrible goblin who had pummeled his virginity out of him. “The large goblin, did you kill him? The one with horns, and who spoke, and he had that hunch back…!” Armin wondered hopefully, while the guy lit a candle that sat on the wooden nightstand. Armin turned away from the strong light.

“What are you talking about? There was a hobgoblin, and regular goblins. There was nothing like that.” The man—Levi, Armin vaguely remembered his name was Levi—answered dismissively, and then went back to the window to pull the curtains open. A wide expanse of a green field stretched out for miles. Armin noticed it was raining outside, then he looked back to Levi with concern.

“No. There was another. He was the one who hurt me in the church.” Armin insisted, as a bit of dread began to creep into his heart, knowing that goblin had not been any of the ones Levi had claimed to kill.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Kid. You’re safe, and when you are well, you will repay me for getting you out of that hell hole.” Levi stated, as he pulled up a wooden chair to sit at the bedside. In the light of the candle, Armin could make out fair-skin on Levi who was endowed with pitch black hair. What startled Armin was that although the man’s dark eyes were small and almond shape, they held a striking honesty to them. Who knew a rogue to have honest eyes?

_He’s the one who rescued me. If not for him…I’d_ …Armin pushed the dark thought out of his head, and wrapped his trembling arms around himself. He was fucking cold, and sore. “Thank you.” Armin thanked him appreciatively, feeling humbled that the man would save him from the goblins. There were not many captured people who would ever see the sun again. Armin was one of the rare few who had that opportunity.

“Don’t thank me yet. I still have half a mind to sell you to the highest bidder.” Levi told Armin, while he set his arms on his knees. Armin tensed up, and paled at the thought of being sold to a man who wanted to fuck him because he was ‘exotic.’ “Your friend is sure you were given magic. Impress me.”

It was not a request. Armin’s comfort with the man disappeared. He shrank back, thinking about how useless his magic was. All it had done was piss that goblin off, and now, it was sure to get him sold off to Fetish Slavers. Armin felt tears well up into the corners of his eyes as he nervously cupped his shaking hands together. _He only rescued me to sell me_. Armin thought, feeling powerless as he mustered up what energy he could to summon his light magic.

A small ball of light formed just above his hands. The first time he saw this light, that terrifying goblin was on top of him, pawing at him…Armin hadn’t known it then, but the goblin’s intent had been to rape him. He knew that now, and regretted being scared about being eaten. The magic ball of light grew as ashamed tears trickled down his cheeks. _Maybe it is better that I will be sold to the highest bidder. I can’t go back home with magic like this_. Armin told himself, as more awful memories reminded him why he thought he didn’t deserve to live.

“Well, fuck. Your friend was telling the truth. What is this shit?” Levi commented as he experimentally touched the light magic.  Armin snapped out of his thoughts and in the light, he saw cuts and scrapes on Levi’s hand. _Did he receive them retrieving me_? Armin wondered, while guilt surged through him. _If only I could heal him for his trouble I put him through_ …Armin thought, as the kind soul he was. He closed his eyes and wondered what Levi’s hand might have looked like if he hadn’t chased after some kid with useless magic. He wanted to do something to help Levi, even if the man was considering selling him to the highest bidder.

Unbeknownst to Armin, the white light turned a light shade of blue, and spread over Levi’s hand. Levi watched with mild fascination and curiosity as fresh skin pulled over the torn skin. He looked at Armin in a new light. The kid was exactly the magical treasure source that Eren had claimed him to be. One who could heal wounds…and maybe even bring back the dead. A excited glint flashed through Levi’s eyes as the prospects Armin’s magic presented.

With Armin at his side, Levi could become a King—no, a fucking God. Eternal. Everlasting. Armin was a get-out-of-death-free-card, which meant everything was suddenly possible. Levi could even force Armin to use his powers to heal the needy, and take the cash. Armin was his way to riches, power, women—anything he could want.

“Wh-why are you looking at me like _that_?” Armin questioned apprehensively, as he timidly pressed himself against the wooden wall. He was shivering from the cold night air, and was scared.

Then Levi remembered that Armin was a person—an elf, and this was probably the first time he had been down from the mountains. Elves were a prissy, isolated bunch. What they knew from the outside world was what their scouts and traders brought back. Armin was neither of those—the tattered robes told Levi he was some sheltered church boy. He was probably used to a life of comfort. 

All of that was changing, and while Levi wasn’t quite the sympathetic type, he figured he better feed the brat. Armin wouldn’t be able to perform the magic that made him useful if he went hungry, or cold. And, if Levi was to keep Armin around, his hygiene would have to improve—not that the filth was Armin’s fault, he had been captured by filthy goblins. Levi knew elves were normally clean anyways, and they were highly sought after by slave-traders, and whore houses. Armin would have to hide his ears.

A soft, irritated sigh left Levi’s mouth as he grabbed his coat and tossed it at Armin. “Put that on. You look cold.” Levi told him, and propped his arms up on the back of the chair, while Armin tentatively pulled the jacket over his robes. “Your magic is impressive. I’ll keep you at my side.” Levi decided, and leaned back in a way that the moonlight caught the silver tag and made it shine. Armin eyed the tag warily.

“You’re a silver ranked rogue? You can steal anything.” Armin observed, pulling the coat shut to keep the cold from assaulting him.

“Yeah. I stole you, alright. Don’t forget it, either.” Levi affirmed, and took a moment to look at the dried dirt and blood that was caked into Armin’s hair. He still couldn’t quite tell if Armin was a brunette, or a blonde, and he kind of wanted to know. “Come. I’ll take you to the underground hot spring. You’ll bathe, and warm yourself up.” Levi said, as he stood up and snuffed the candle out. The light disappeared from the room.

Armin began shrieking. Levi clapped his mouth over Armin’s mouth. “Shh! The hell is wrong with you?” Levi snapped, irritated that Armin was flipping the fuck out. Armin pulled away, and was just hysterical.

“It’s dark!” Armin cried, terrified of the darkness. He had never liked the dark, but now that he had seen the light again, he never wanted to be in pitch darkness like this again, where the goblins could come at him from any direction. Levi rolled his eyes. He should have figured Armin would have a crippling fear of being in the dark after being captive by goblins for two days.

“Shut up for a minute and I’ll re-light the candle.” Levi told Armin, who only continued to cry loudly.

“I-I c-can’t! I am scared!” Armin shouted, which just about gave Levi a headache. Levi quickly lit the candle, and almost instantly, Armin stopped making noise. Levi sighed, thinking of how many moonless nights Armin would have to learn to endure. For now, he’d allow the kid a bit of candle light just to shut him up.

“There. Now shut up already.” Levi griped, and leaned forwards to gather Armin into his arms. He was not going to listen to Armin whine about being sore. Armin huddled against himself protectively, but reluctantly allowed himself to be picked up, feeling as if he didn’t have a choice. “Grab the candle. We’ll bring it with us.” Armin grabbed the candle obediently, and held it close to his body as Levi took him out of the room.

“Is there really a hot spring?” Armin asked, curious to know whether the Elven hot springs extended this far down the mountains. Levi nodded briskly in response, and now as they descended the stairs, Armin could hear the chatter, and guffawing of drunken men.

“Hide your ears.” Levi instructed Armin, who self-consciously placed his free hand over his exposed ear. Armin buried his face against Levi’s shirt at the first sight of rough looking adventurers, drinking beer and shouting the way drunks do. Levi passed them by, and ignored the curious, and annoying catcalls and jibes some of the drunks made towards them. He headed instead to the basement, where a mercenary guarded the door.

One look at Levi’s silver tag was all the mercenary needed to let him pass. Levi descended down the stairs, into a torch lit room, that was moist with heat. Armin peeked out, then regretted it because the room was rather dark. He focused instead on the torches, that were spaced too far apart for his comfort level, as Levi lead him down a tunnel. The candle flickered and with the stale air, it snuffed out after a few minutes.

“I don’t like this place.” Armin mentioned, expressing his fear on his face. He was scared to be underground again.

“You’ll be fine. Now that I know your worth, I’ll protect you.” Levi assured Armin, and headed into a large room. “Now, take those clothes off and bathe.” Levi instructed Armin as he lowered him to the ground. Armin clung to Levi, and looked around at the large room. There were some minor holes in the cave walls to allow fresh air to come in, though they were too small for goblins to fit through. A large hot spring was in the middle of the room. It was the ideal bathing spot, in winter and it was a luxury, even in the Elven community.

As an orphan, Armin never would have been allowed to bathe in a hot spring. Armin brought his arms close to himself, becoming self-conscious about taking his clothes off in front of a stranger. “Just do it. We’re both men.” Levi insisted impatiently, not wanting to placate Armin’s sensibilities. Armin shrank back timidly, and then noticed a large rock. He limped towards it, and hid behind it.

Only once Armin was sure Levi couldn’t see him, did he pull the robe off. He folded it neatly on the rock and then shyly peeked out from around the rock to see Levi shaking his head irritably. _He must be confident in himself_.  Armin thought, and took a moment to observe the condition of his body.

His body was littered with scrapes, and scars from those loathsome goblin claws. Armin’s blue eyes widened with shock, and noticed his knees and elbows had been bandaged well—by Levi, he assumed. The rest of him was visibly damaged with marks that would not heal well. Armin clapped a hand over his mouth, and stifled the oncoming sob.

_What did they do to me_? Armin lamented with horror as he lowered himself into the hot spring, as if wanting to make himself disappear. He blinked rapidly while his eyes burned hot with tears. _My skin is supposed to be smooth and flawless…how am I supposed to return home looking like this_?

Elves were known to be pristine, and flawless. The only elves who were allowed to be imperfect were the soldiers, whose battle scars were proudly displayed. Armin was just a orphaned church boy, which meant the only thing he could offer a potential mate was his appearance. _Whose going to want me now that I am ugly_? Armin cried, unable to cope well with the sight of his body. He knew he was intelligent, but Elven women did not care about educated men.

They wanted hardened, pretty warriors. Armin was nothing desirable before as far as Elven women standards went, but now, Armin was convinced he would never get to be with his ‘destined one.’ It was a heavy burden on his heart because he had woken up each morning of his church life with the thought that one day, he’d meet the one destined for him, who wouldn’t leave him like his parents did. _I’ll never have that security now_.

“Not to be insensitive, but you can cry in the room.” Levi’s voice jolted Armin out of his self-pity. He shrieked a bit as something soft brushed against his shoulder and craned his head up to see that a white birch branch was being extended to him. Levi was on the other side of the rock. “Or cry as you wash. Get that shit out of your hair.”

“S-sorry…” Armin muttered, as he ashamedly rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, before he took the birch branch. “What…what do I do with this?” Armin wondered, sniffling a bit.

“Ugh, rub yourself with it when you’re wet. It’ll make you not smell shitty.” Levi answered, still sounding snappy and impatient. Armin made a small noise of acknowledgement and rested the branch on a smaller rock, before he began to wet himself with the water.

Once his body was wet, and flushed red from heat, Armin leaned his head back and ran his fingers through his hair to rinse out dirt.

“The wounds…are shocking, I presume?” Levi asked, in an attempt to make small talk. Armin could hear him swishing around in the water and wondered, with a bit of momentary alarm, if he was naked too.

“Yes. Elves are supposed to be beautiful…and flawless. I am none of that…” Armin replied grimly, and brushed the white birch branch over his body. He knew he should be glad that he was alive, but what life could he possibly live now?

“Just use your magic for me. That’s all I require of you.” Levi stated, and stepped out of the hot spring. Armin caught a quick glimpse of Levi, enough to know that his savior was indeed short, fair-skinned, and surprisingly enough, was covered in battle wounds. Armin hadn’t expected that Levi would be scarred too. He looked away and grimly finished washing himself. It was unsettling to him that his freedom, and future had been taken from him. He needed to have something to hold on to.

What was the question. Armin thought about it as he stood up. “Here.” Levi’s voice made him turn enough to catch a towel that had been thrown to him. Armin dried himself off carefully, not wanting to aggravate the wounds.

Some of his sore muscles had been soothed by the heat, but he was sure that he would feel the pain in the morning. “Thank you…” Armin murmured and wrapped the towel around his waist to at least hide the claw marks that marred his thighs. He stepped on to the warm cave floor and saw Levi looking at him. Armin looked away self-consciously, and ran a nervous fingers through his hair, while his cheeks tinted pink.

“You’re blonde.” Levi commented, staring at Armin’s pretty, silky blonde hair, and his shy, blue eyes. Armin’s vulnerable stance and pink ears distracted Levi from the ugly wounds that he had already seen anyways. He had not expected Armin to be so exotic, and cute. It was no wonder the goblins either didn’t realize that Armin was a boy, or why they just hadn’t cared. Elven men were known to be delicate after all, and Armin was no exception. Levi could see this in the light of the torches scattered around the room.

“Y-yeah?” Armin muttered uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond to the unwanted attention.

“I thought you said that…whatever. It doesn’t matter. Put this on.” Levi held the coat out to Armin who pulled it on again. He briefly looked to the robes on the rock. “Don’t think about it. They’re bloody and filthy and tattered. Leave them.” Levi said, and eyed Armin’s long, pointy ears. He wondered just how well Armin could hear and if he would be a useful look-out during robberies.

“Ah…are we…going to the room then…?” Armin inquired, as he picked up the candle to bring back with them. He held it close, and wondered what Levi had been about to say.

“Yes.” Levi confirmed, and lifted a tense Armin up. Armin pressed his face against Levi’s chest to hide his face from the drunk men who were just upstairs. His hand lifted to cover his other ear. Armin had no choice but to trust Levi, was prickly, but he had saved his life. He just hoped that meant something.

Once they were back in the room, and Armin was set down on the bed, Levi was re-lighting the candle. He then parted the windows to let the moonlight in. Armin stopped whimpering from fear and curled under the thin blanket. His guarded blue eyes did not leave Levi, who he was acutely aware that he was still a stranger.

“Where am I sleeping?” Armin inquired tentatively, although he was already somewhat comfortable on the bed.

“With me.” Levi answered, as he approached the bed. Armin paled a bit and sat up a little straighter, bothered that he would be sharing the bed with a stranger.

“Are you going to touch me?” Armin questioned fearfully, because while he knew that Levi was not a goblin, he had lost trust in the world.

“Not like that.” Levi replied, as he settled beside Armin on the bed. Armin pressed himself against the wall, and wrapped his arms around himself. “Lay. You’re too hurt to sit up like that, let alone engage in anal sex.” Levi chided, and pat the warm spot on the bed where Armin had been laying a moment ago. Armin shuddered at the idea.

“They didn’t care. I told them that it hurt…and they laughed and hurt me more.” Armin said, as he fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I won’t do that to you. Just lay down. I won’t ask you again.” Levi stated, and with impatient force, pat the bed again. Armin needed sleep, and warmth, whether he wanted it or not, and he knew that so he reluctantly laid down, and kept himself pressed against the wall.

Only a little bit of space was between them. It would have to do.

“Just relax. I won’t sell you to anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Levi mentioned, and pulled the blanket over Armin’s trembling shoulder. He figured the elf was cold, and scared. This was weird for Levi too, but being a practical man, he forced himself to be okay with it.

“No…?” Armin murmured, unsure if he should believe Levi. He tried to look anywhere else, but with their close proximity, Armin was forced to see his dark brown eyes. There was nothing unsettling about them, not like the goblin’s eyes that only reflected bloodlust and lust itself.

“You’re mine now.”

Instead of relief, Armin just felt hollow.


	3. Destined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wonders how he can protect Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I initially planned to make this a fantasy-packed adventure tribute to Goblin Slayer, which I do not own. However, although my story concept idea is brilliant, and was well written, there are no readers for this fanfic, which, makes it easy for me to wrap this fic up with a guilt-free conscious since I want to again quit fanfics and move on to greener pastures. I'd apologize to anyone who was interested in this fic, but there's no one to apologize to, which, is fine. I'm gonna see about wrapping up the other fics too.

**Goblin Slayer: Levi**

**Chapter 3: Destined**

_How can I keep him safe from slavers_? Levi wondered, having noticed the way that people were looking at Armin. Even with the hood Armin wore over his head, a keen eye could make out the pointed ears hiding within the hood. Armin seemed oblivious to Levi’s concerns, and instead was staring at a vendor that was selling bread. Levi smelled the fresh scent of bread as well, but his concerns were focused on protecting Armin from vile whorehouses, who would love to have Armin preform for them, or worse, the slave traders.

Slave traders had a nasty habit of kidnapping young elves that ventured too far from their kingdom. They would grab Armin the moment they thought they could—and they were everywhere. Levi knew them not by the way they dressed, but by their walking gait and their shifty, cold eyes. He placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder possessively as one man whose eyes lingered a second too long on Armin passed them by. He’s scarred and marred to hell, but as an elf, he is still worth something. _What can I do to make him lose more of his value to them_?

That was the question that weighed heavily on Levi’s mind because the vultures that were slave traders were already assessing Armin for what he might be worth. Armin didn’t notice. Levi did. And then Levi saw the solution to his question.

_A branding shop_. Levi pushed Armin into the large, wooden building where people had their animals branded. Some people were even known to brand the monsters they captured and trained. To brand an elf seemed like a bit of a stretch, Levi was aware, but he shoved Armin in anyways without a second thought. “Go.” Levi commanded a confused Armin who stumbled forwards. He was still sore, after the harrowing incident with the goblins.

“Why are we here?” Armin asked, looking back at Levi.

“I’m going to devalue you.” Levi responded simply, and pulled Armin along, straight to the branding man who had his back turned to them.

“What?” Armin wondered with alarm as the man turned to face them. In his hand was a metal poker that burned red. He nodded briskly to the odd pair, and stepped towards the waiting, unsuspecting cow. Armin’s blue eyes popped open with horror as the cow moo’d with pain as it was branded. “But why!?” Armin shouted, whirling around on his heels to face Levi.

Whether Armin’s emotional accusation was in reference to himself, or the cow was not clear, yet Levi answered the question the only way it could be answered. “People brand those who belong to them and you being an elf makes you highly sought after. This is how I protect you, so don’t make this difficult.” Levi informed Armin, and saw the color drain from his face as he realized what Levi’s intentions were.

“You need something?” The guy questioned, in his gruff voice.

“He’s mine. Brand him.” Levi told the brand-master, and with his free hand, he pulled the coat’s hood off of Armin’s head to reveal the pretty elf ears.

“NO!” Armin yelled adamantly, and tried to jerk away from Levi. Levi pulled Armin closer to restrain him.

“Alright.” The man shrugged dismissively, and put the metal poker back into the flames to heat it up.

“I don’t want that anywhere near me!” Armin said, his panicky voice loud, and full of alarm.

“It’s for your own good.” Was all Levi deigned to say, as the man turned and approached them. Armin shrieked, and began to trash against Levi with every ounce of strength he had.

“Levi, please, th-there has to be another way!” Armin cried, panicking more with each step the man took towards them. The sense of dread and fear surged through him, making him struggle desperately to escape from Levi. “You can’t be serious! Did I…did I do something wrong? I’ll—”

“Where am I poking him?” Asked the man, who was unperturbed by Armin’s hysterics. He had seen many act just like Armin before. They all struggled—even some animals struggled but they all got a good poking in the end.

“His face.” Levi responded, deciding that if Armin’s pretty face was ruined, he’d be safe from vile men. Armin tensed against Levi, and began to cry from sheer terror as he realized he couldn’t escape.

“No, no, oh goddess no!” Armin whimpered, as he sobbed and shook from terror. He was fucking scared, and was eyeing the hot metal as if it was death itself. Levi ‘shh’d’ in Armin’s ear, while he wrapped an arm around Armin’s body to restrain his arms at his sides. “Don’t—don’t…” Armin pleaded softly, scared stiff. He felt lightheaded, and could barely breathe as the man closed the distance between them.

“Scream pretty for me.” The man purred darkly, and pressed the poker to Armin’s face.

Armin screamed.

. . .

Crying stung, yet it was all Armin could do as he laid on the bed, curled up, with his hands entangled in his hair. The chilly air brushed against his burning cheek in the worst way, and aggravated the red wound. He would not have believed that the man who had rescued him from goblins would have him branded, as if he were a cow. Now, Armin knew how the cow felt, and he empathized with it, even though he knew he’d probably never see the same cow again.

_You’re so mean_. Armin wanted to say, but he couldn’t imagine moving his mouth because that motion would trigger the muscles in his cheek which in turn would irritate the burn mark. Since breathing hurt as well, Armin deliberately held his breath and tried to be as still as possible. The shaking of his body prevented him from actually being still, but even if he had been, he was hurting badly.

“You…made me…ugly.” Armin forced himself to say instead, and instantly regretted every word because his cheek rubbed against the brisk air. Fresh tears spilled over his wet lashes and trickled down his face. The salt that embedded itself into the wound made Armin groan loudly in pain. The tears, as painful as they were, he hadn’t been able to stop them, nor could he refrain from letting noises of pain slip out of his throat.

“Think of it this way. You’re mine now. No one is going to try to abscond with you.” Levi said, as if the statement should make Armin feel better. It did not. Armin almost wished he would have perished in the goblin’s den. This new life of his didn’t seem to be worth living. Armin had already been concerned about his appearance before, but now his pretty face was marred with a burn that would never be covered over by new, fresh flesh.

_He had no right_. Armin told himself, and wished for the pain to disappear as he closed his eyes. There seemed to be no end to the miserable agony of being branded. Armin was still in a state of shock an hour later, and he didn’t even notice that Levi had left until he heard the door open.

“I know you hate me right now, but I swiped a burn salve. It’s of the highest quantity. It might make you less moody too.” Levi stated, while he shut the door and then approached the bed where Armin hadn’t moved because of the misery he was in. Armin didn’t bother looking up at Levi because hearing him speak was enough. Levi twisted the cap of the salve and pressed his fingers into the cool cream and then he brushed his fingers across the burn mark.

Armin yelped loudly and recoiled away from the hand. “Hey. I have to rub it into your skin. Come back here.” Levi commanded as he set the rest of the salve on to the nightstand and set a determined knee on to the bed. He reached for Armin who shrank back, and began to protest fearfully.

“Nooo, don’t touch me!” Armin shouted, his voice high and scared. Levi rolled his eyes irritably and lunged forth, holding Armin down with one arm, while his other hand rubbed the salve on to the wound. Armin shrieked, hollered and struggled the entire time. He managed to claw at Levi which made him feel better, if only for a moment.

“Augh. Stop struggling! I’m just trying to help you.” Levi scolded Armin and pulled away from him the moment he was done applying the burn salve to his cheek. Armin shifted to cower against the wall, putting as much distance between him and Levi as he could.

Savior or not, Armin was scared of Levi.

. . .

Their journey began two days later. They wandered across the continent, enduring harsh weather, avoiding bandits—and fighting them when they couldn’t be avoided. In each town they visited, Levi forced Armin to perform his light miracles for a price. Their notoriety and reputation grew fast.

Within just a few months, the tense dynamic duo could afford a house to reside in, and rest up from their adventurous travels. Armin wandered out of the house and sat alone under the moonlit sky. He thought about the Elven village he was stolen from, and the friends he left behind. _Would they welcome me home if I returned_? Armin wondered, not for the first time. He looked over his shoulder, back at the house that was now a place he could call his own, alongside Levi who, took care of him in many ways.

None of that really mattered to Armin though, because he knew he was a prisoner, and that Levi was using his healing powers for the wrong reasons. Armin tentatively touched the burn scar on his cheek that still caused phantom pains. He had not forgiven Levi for marking him in such a cruel way, and he did not think that he ever would.

“You still upset about that?” Startled, Armin craned his head back to see Levi standing over him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard Levi approach. Levi stepped around Armin and sat next to him, and rested his arms on his knees. “You know, it was for your own safety.”

“Elves are meant to be beautiful. If we are deformed, like you made me, we’ll never marry and that was what I longed for the most.” Armin informed Levi solemnly, as he pulled his limbs close to his body. He kept to himself whenever Levi was around, guarded, and apprehensive.

“You don’t want to marry anymore?” Levi asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Armin. Armin shook his head.

“There’s no elf who would marry me when I look like this.” Armin responded glumly, and rested his chin against his knees. It was all he wanted in life, to be with someone who would never leave him, yet those dreams were crushed when the goblins raped him. When Levi had him branded, any lingering hope had been squashed out.

“That’s shallow as fuck.” Levi scoffed, though he had heard about how finicky Elves were with potential partners, and how obsessed they were with beauty. That hadn’t stopped him from branding Armin, and even in light of how distant and upset Armin during their adventures together, Levi did not regret his actions. The moment a slave trader began to look at Armin’s pretty elf ears, they saw the mark on his face and lost interest.

“At least we do not take people as slaves.” Armin huffed, and folded his arms across his chest as he looked away from Levi.

“If you were a slave, in the truest sense of the word, you would not be mouthing off to me out of fear I’d hit you. The fact you’re mouthy, and stubborn means you have freedom to be you.” Levi chided, a bit irritated that Armin had a habit of throwing that in his face—of acting as if he was a bad guy when all he had done was rescue him, nurture him back to health, and protect him.

It was times like these that Armin sounded ungrateful, and that did irk Levi.

“I have some freedom, but this is not what freedom is.” Armin shot back, which only proved Levi’s point that slaves, and oppressed people did not have the freedom to protest and riot in the streets. They couldn’t back chat their ‘master.’

“Whatever. I don’t care.” Levi dismissed, as he stood up. “I didn’t have to save you, and if we’re being honest, I would have rather have saved a woman. Any of them would have been eternally grateful to me, and they at least would have spread their legs for me and had given me a good time.” Levi muttered and headed back towards the house. Armin gasped with shock, and began to cry under the light of the stars.

This was how they fought when tensions became high between them on their journey.  

Neither of them knew that not only would they save the world from a perilous fate, but that they were destined for each other.


End file.
